Unexpected Mates
by moewe93
Summary: Bella and Alice are destined mates but Edward still decides to take Bella for himself. Fate begins to right his wrongs after the James incident but has the damage already been done? Read to find out! Also futa warning for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all rights belong to S. Meyer. **_

**AN: Just letting you know I re-edited the whole story and hopefully wiped out all errors that were still lurking around somewhere. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

„Bella!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Sighing I grabbed my bag and made my way to where she was standing at the end of the stairs. Being the clumsy me I nearly fell over the last step and just barely managed to catch myself and to not fall flat on my face.

„Come on, we got to hurry, otherwise you will miss the plane!" my mom said urgently, whilst searching for her car keys.

I still couldn't believe I agreed to the idea of moving back to rainy old Forks and live with my dad, just so that my mom could travel the world with her new husband Phil. It was not that I didn't like the guy or didn't wish for them to be happy together, but I found it a bit unfair that I was the one to suffer for their happiness. I was the one who had to leave my few friends and the sun behind and yet I still did it, because I just couldn't bear to see the disappointed look on my mom's face whenever we talked about the possibilities that she had to still be with Phil when he travelled and she had to stay behind for me.

I know it probably wasn't the wisest choice to give in that easily, but my mom could be pretty persuasive if she wanted to be. So that's how I found myself sitting in the back of my mom's car and listening to her and Phil talk nonstop about where they would go first to enjoy their marriage. After only five minutes which seemed to last a lot longer I put in my earphones and turned up the volume of my music. I recently started listening to classic rock songs such as `White Wedding´ by Billy Idol. They would just distract my mind from everything else and that was basically what I attempted to do when listening to music.

At the airport I was met with a huge surprise. I just left my mom and Phil at the entrance, convincing them, that it wasn't necessary for them to bring me the whole way to the check-in, when I heard someone calling my name. I spun around, scanning the mass of people who were here as early as I was. It didn't took me long to spot the tall and lanky figure of my best friend making her way through a group of people.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She had been out of town for the last two weeks, so that I hadn't had a chance to speak with her and say goodbye before I had to go to the airport. When she reached me, she instantly pulled me into one of her bear hugs and murmured into my ear. „I'm going to miss you Bells. "

I nearly choked on the tears that threatened to spill over, but I had promised myself earlier, that there wouldn't be any tears at the airport. It was just embarrassing for me to be that emotional in front of strangers. So I simply pulled her closer to me with all the strength I could muster. I knew, that I never could hurt her, her body was too indestructible for me to pull that off.

I remembered the day when she told me about what she was and how confused and scared I had been for about a week, before I couldn't go any longer without my best friend. Now that I knew about her for approximately three years, there was only one thing I wanted to know, before I left for Forks with no closure of when I would see her again. „Please tell me before I have to go Cori. You promised me! "

She pulled out of my hug and studied me intently. There must've been something in my eyes, because she nodded slightly and then pulled my left wrist to her to look at. She pulled my sleeve up a bit and then caressed the smooth flesh there with her thumb. To anybody who didn't know about her and what she was, it must've looked really strange the way she stared at my wrist. Then she looked me in the eyes and mumbled. „Mary Alice Brandon. That is the name of your soulmate Bells. I can't see what supernatural creature she is though, so please be careful. "

I nodded and smiled my thanks at her. Before I got another chance to open my mouth and ask her another question, my flight was called and I hurried to the check-in.

After handing over my luggage and stepping in line for the body check I looked back and saw Cori standing there, looking a little lost. I waved and smiled as she waved back. I knew, that she wasn't happy about me moving away to Forks. I was the only person here she could really talk to, the only one who knew everything about her. I just hoped, that late night phone calls and mails would be enough till the winter break, when she would be coming to visit me.

With one last look at my best friend I went through the security check and made my way over to the waiting area for when my flight would be called for boarding. This new chapter of my life clearly would be interesting to say the least.

The whole flight to Seattle I had time to think about the name she had given me. I wasn't really that surprised, that it was a girl who would be my soulmate, as I have been attracted to other girls before, but I was nervous as hell about the whole soulmate part. Cori told me, that it was very unusual for a human to have a mating bond on them, which she could read. Normally humans weren't capable of forming such strong bonds. The only exceptions she met where humans that were destined to belong to the supernatural world. That was one of the main points, why she confided in me. She was convinced, that I was destined to be more than a mere human and quite frankly I was very intrigued by that idea. I was quite sure, that life as a supernatural would suit me better than the life I was living right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

The flight from Seattle to Port Angeles was very uneventful and I nearly drifted off to sleep twice, but the thought of meeting my dad again after so many years always worked to wake me up. I truly began to panic a little, when I grabbed my suitcase and began scanning the small hall of the airport for my father.

A gruff voice suddenly called my name and when I turned in that direction I saw a middle aged man in his police uniform, who was nervously smoothing down his mustache. My dad hadn't really aged that much since I last saw him and he still was as awkward as I was when in an uncomfortable situation.

I quickly made my way towards him to avoid being noticed by anyone else and soon found myself pulled in an awkward hug.

„I'm happy to see you again Bella. I hope the flight was good? "

„Yeah, don't worry Char-dad. The flight was okay. "

He nodded and pretended like he didn't hear my little slip-up. My mom always referred to him as Charlie and so I kind of picked that habit up too. When around him though that might not be the best idea, he was after all my dad and I know he was trying very hard to live up to my expectations.

The ride in the police cruiser was mostly quiet, I only asked how his work was going and when I would have to start school – which he told me would be next Monday, which again meant in two days – and he just asked in return if I would be okay with eating at the diner, since he couldn't really cook.

When we finally passed a sign that read _Welcome to Forks _I felt relieved, the tiredness of the flight began to kick in and I was pretty sure, that I would go straight to bed after dinner.

The small diner my father took me to was owned by an elderly but very nice couple that seemed to remember me from when I used to visit Charlie over the holidays as a small child. It was a little awkward to say the least, when the man told me what my favorite dessert used to be. Thankfully Charlie asked him to give us some space, so that we could catch up a little.

The silence that fell over our table made me squirm in my seat and fiddle with my hands. Charlie cleared his throat and finally asked the first question. „So how come you decided to stay with your old man all of the sudden? If I remember correctly, the last time we talked you said, that you hated the weather here."

I had said a lot more than that and even remembering made me blush, but I hurried to answer anyway.

„I wanted to give mom some space and I figured, that it might be a good idea to come live with you for a while. Small towns aren't that bad you know and I'm pretty sure I'll be used to the rain in no time."

„Well, if you say so. I'm just really glad you're here."

At that I blushed even more and silently thanked the gods when our waitress came up in that exact moment to bring our food.

While the burger was surprisingly good, I really hoped, that I wouldn't have to eat here every day. If that happened, it would get boring after less than a week, because there were so few things on the menu.

„Hey dad, would you mind if I cooked some of the evenings? I don't want you to spend all your money on take-out or the diner."

„Oh sure thing Bella. But I fear you need to go grocery shopping tomorrow if you want to make anything else than bacon and eggs."

He looked a little sheepish at that and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. It was a miracle how he was still as healthy as he looked if he only ate such junk.

After dinner we drove through the town, so that my dad could show me where the supermarket, the small library and the school were at. Then we finally arrived at his house. It was nothing special really, just a small two-story house that could do with a new paint job. It looked exactly like I remembered it and after we stepped inside I realized, that my dad didn't change a thing about the house since my mom moved out with me when I was little.

Sighing I followed him upstairs and prayed, that he at least adjusted my old room a little, because I seriously could do without the purple walls and all the crayon paintings that I drew.

Luckily my dad thought so too, because what waited for me behind the door was nothing like my old childhood room. The walls were painted white, at the far corner stood a queen-sized bed with dark red bedding, an old rocking chair stood in the opposite corner next to a huge empty bookshelf and under the large window stood a wide desk with a shiny new laptop on top.

„I hope you like it. I asked your mother about what colors you liked, but she seemed not to be very certain, so I just stayed with neutral colors."

„Its perfect dad. I'm not that much of a colorful person, so neutral is good with me."

I could visibly see him relax and nod to himself, then he sat down my suitcase and said: „Well, I'll give you time to settle in. I'm sure you must be tired, so feel free to go to bed without saying good night first. I will be watching some sports downstairs."

After Charlie had left I looked around my room once more and tried to think of it as my home. It wouldn't really come that easily, but I was sure that I would fit in here after some time.

I obviously had miscalculated how tired I was, for I found myself still completely dressed, half on my bed and half on the ground the next morning. Groaning I got up and stretched till all jolts were popped and then proceeded to take a shower and start the only day off I got here before I would start school.

The next problem arose when I stood in the kitchen, my eyes unblinking on the more than half empty fridge in front of me. It looked like Charlie hadn't been joking. There were a couple of beers, three eggs, some bacon and a glass with red peppers.

A fast search throughout the rest of the kitchen showed me, that there wasn't even bread or something else I could make myself for breakfast. Sighing I sat down at the kitchen table and began thinking. I didn't have a car, so I wouldn't be able to get as much, but I knew where the supermarket was and it wouldn't be that long of a walk.

Deciding, that I wouldn't wake Charlie to ask him for money, I scribbled down a note to inform him of where I went and grabbed the set of keys he gave to me yesterday.

Walking through the still mostly empty streets was kind of weird and if it hadn't been such a small town it also would have been a little bit scary. But this was after all Forks and so I only had to put up with some weird looks, for the people didn't recognize me.

Reaching the supermarket I nearly did a double take when I spotted the car in the parking lot. There was a shiny red BMW convertible, meaning that there obviously were new people in this town because the last time I checked with my dad no one wealthy was living here.

Walking up to the entrance I felt some sort of giddiness upon the possibility of meeting the owner of that car. Accompanying that giddiness was some sort of ticklish feeling that crept all over my skin and seemed to form a warm spot right in my stomach. It was definitely something new, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant, so I just tried to ignore it and entered the supermarket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

With a small basket in my hands and a load of jumbled thoughts on my mind, I began to wander through the aisles. The search for the things that I needed to get soon turned into a search for the owner of that stunning car outside.

It wasn't until I came into the aisle with all the baking ingredients that I stumbled upon another person beside myself and nearly stopped dead in my tracks. There, not two feet in front of me stood a petite girl with unruly midnight blue hair that almost seemed black. She was trying to reach for some special kind of flour on the highest shelf. But due to her being so small, she wasn't able to reach it and I seemed to be momentarily frozen on the spot, because all I could do was stare at her wide eyed with my heart beating so fast, it seemed close from bursting out of my chest.

After what felt like eternity to me the girl finally gave up and I could hear a frustrated huff coming from her. Somehow, I wasn't even so sure where it came from, I managed to get myself moving and came up beside the smaller girl. I grabbed one pack of the flour and held it out to her.

„Oh thank you! I would have never reached that without getting the help of my sister. She is way taller than I am. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen."

For another moment I was rendered speechless, her voice sounded so smooth and had a unique note to it that I never detected in a voice before. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth and happiness and finally I managed to respond. „I'm Bella Swan."

„You're the chiefs daughter right? Everyone at school speaks about you."

I couldn't help but blush at that and mumbled an „I hoped they would just ignore me."

„Why would they want to ignore you? You're a pretty young woman who seems nice and helpful. I bet anyone would want to know someone like you."

„I'm really not that special Alice. I bet that you and your sister were also new kids that everyone wanted to know."

At that Alice looked like she would blush, but no sign of red could be detected on her cheeks and I found myself wishing, that I was able to have that much control over my blushing habits.

Though before I could voice another question, a tall and very beautiful blonde appeared behind Alice and had a sudden frown on her face when she spotted me. At least I was pretty sure, that it was me who she was frowning at.

„What is taking you so long Alice?", her voice was soft and cold at the same time if that was even possible and I found myself moving a bit behind Alice, as if to use her as a shield from that fierce warrior-woman.

Alice on the other hand didn't seem to find the blonde's voice the least bit frightening and just shrugged. „I couldn't reach the flour. Bella helped me get it though."

Then she turned around to me and said with her soft voice „That is my sister Rosalie. She will also be going to school with us, although she is a senior."

I somehow managed to nod to the blonde and tried a small smile, which failed quite pathetically, when Rosalie sneered at me again.

„Uhm...It was really nice meeting you. I guess I will see you at school tomorrow. But now I should really be going. I still need to make breakfast before my dad has to leave for work."

With those words said I hurried out of the aisle as fast as I dared without crashing into something.

I just rounded the corner, when I clearly heard a slapping sound and Alice's voice that sounded nothing like before, while she scolded her sister for being so mean to me. Somehow the knowledge that Alice was nothing like her sister and actually seemed to have liked talking to me reassured me and made that warm feeling in my stomach return.

It wasn't all that long that I finished my shopping and carried two bags outside the shop to start my way back home when I heard someone call my name. To my great surprise it was Rosalie who appeared at my side and with a somewhat apologetic expression she ran a hand through her long golden hair and said „I'm sorry for acting so harsh towards you. It is just that most of the people in this small town despise my family somehow. I think they are jealous but that doesn't give them any excuses to act so very unkind towards us. Especially towards Alice, who is the nicest person one can possibly meet. When I saw you together I just assumed you were one of those people. Though clearly you are not and so I want to apologize for being rude myself. Would you accept my offer of driving you home? Alice noticed, that you don't have a car of your own here."

I was very sure, that nobody had ever surprised me that much in my whole life. Not even Cori was able to surprise me that much when she told me what she was. I always had suspected that there was something different about her and now Rosalie managed to completely throw me out of balance, for I never imagined her to be someone who would apologize.

So, naturally I couldn't decline her offer because I was way too curious about how she came to realize that I wasn't like the other people in town.

Sitting in the backseat of the red BMW next to Alice was making me feel all kinds of nervous and I couldn't really explain why. Just that it was a good nervousness and every time Alice would lightly touch my hand or arm to emphasize something she was saying it would send sparks through my body.

It didn't take Rosalie long to reach the small house where I now lived and when I saw that the police cruiser of my father no longer stood outside I sighed deeply.

„It seems like there was no need to rush here after all. My father already left for work but maybe you would like to come inside for a bit? I'd really like to get to know you better so that I won't be completely lost at school tomorrow."

„Oh of course we will. Right Rose?"

There was a very quiet growl which seemed to be coming from the blond but I couldn't be really sure if I wasn't just imagining things. When we stepped out of the car and I saw a very small ray of sunshine glittering on Rosalie's hand, did I keep thinking about what Cori told me about all the different kind of supernatural creatures and how it was very likely that I would run into some of them here in Forks just because of the supposedly old magic that lived in the nature here.

Inside Charlie's small house I kept noticing how Rosalie and Alice both avoided any direct contact with the sporadic rays of sunshine that came through one of the windows. I was sure they were doing this as to not alert me to the beautiful and not at all subtle sparkling of their skin. The only supernatural creatures that possessed skin like that were vampires and neither Rosalie nor Alice seemed anything like those creatures Cori told me about.

Their eyes weren't red and not once did they try and eat me. Also the fact that I found them in a supermarket actually buying food like any other person would wasn't really what I would associate with vampires.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear what Rosalie had asked me and just when Alice touched me and send those sparks through me, did I come back to reality. My signature blush crept to my cheeks and I mumbled a hasty apology.

„Penny for your thoughts Bella. That must have been some serious business if it took three tries from Alice to get through to you."

For a moment I hesitated, but then I remembered another thing Cori told me and after I locked eyes with Alice I said very seriously: „I was thinking how you reminded me of vampires because of your sparkling skin, but you don't have the red eyes and you didn't try to eat me. I'm rather confused to be honest."

For several seconds there was just silence and I desperately kept staring into Alice's eyes. Finally she responded very quietly.

„If you knew we were vampires, then why did you invite us inside your home and why aren't you screaming or running from us?"

„Why would I be running from you? That wouldn't make very much sense considering how fast you are now would it?"

That was the moment were Rosalie started laughing. She was laughing so hard, that if she would have been human she probably would be crying by now.

„You are one strange human Bella but I have to say I rather like you."

At that I couldn't help but smile widely at them. Maybe I would find my soulmate in this rainy old town after all. Cori must have had her reasons to wish me luck for my stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Despite the fact, that neither Alice nor Rosalie were able to eat any human food and had a very clear dislike for the smell they staid and watched me make a small breakfast for myself. After eating I showed them to my room and asked them all kind of questions about vampires. Cori hadn't been very informative when she told me about all the different supernatural creatures.

Rosalie at first wasn't all that comfortable with me knowing all those things and kept reminding Alice that it was against the rules. She didn't explain which rules she meant but Alice surely thought they weren't that important.

All the time we spent in my room talking, Alice was near me and touching me most of the time, even if it was just small gestures like a hand on mine or brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. That warm and tingly feeling didn't leave me once and soon I found myself reciprocating her touches. Every time I would reach out to play with the hem of her shirt or to lay my hand on her knee I could see a small smile dancing across her lips.

Our conversation came to a very abrupt halt when I asked them about how they came to be vampires. At first I thought I made some mistake and began to panic but then Alice squeezed my hand to assure me and said very quietly: „I don't remember much about my past. All I knew when I woke up as a vampire was my name and the urge to find something important. Rose's past is something she has to tell you herself but it wasn't very pleasant and is not suitable for this conversation I think."

„Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

„Yes, you didn't know and that is why none of us is angry at you Bella."

After a few more reassurances my heart was able to slow down from its panic but the flow of our conversation had been broken and it didn't take long after that for Rosalie and Alice to bid their goodbye. I couldn't help but hug Alice on the doorstep and breathe in her unique and calming scent one last time before I would be able to see her tomorrow at school.

Only when Rosalie coughed lightly behind us did we let go of each other and with a radiant smile Alice told me that she couldn't wait to see me again the next day and that she wanted to introduce me to the rest of her so called siblings.

After they left my mind seemed to be stuck on the warm feeling that I had every time Alice was near me. I didn't know what it was and before I had time to register what I was doing I had dialed Cori's number and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

„Hey Bells, what's up?"

„I need your help with something Cori. I ran into some vampires and there are those weird feelings that I never had before and I'm just really lost right now."

For a moment I was met with silence then I heard a sharp intake of breath.

„They didn't hurt you or anything?"

„No, no. I have the feeling they wouldn't do something like that."

„Okay, so tell me about those weird feelings."

„Well, I met them in the supermarket and right before I went inside the ticklish feeling started, then when I really met Alice there was also this warmth in the pit of my stomach and every time she touched me there were sparks on my skin. At least it felt like sparks."

There was a very loud and also very uncharacteristic squeal on the other end of the line. It was so unexpected that I nearly dropped the phone I had pressed against my ear.

„Oh I am so happy for you Bells. You found your mate, now tell me everything about her. I can't wait to meet her when I come down there for winter break."

Laughing I obliged and continued to tell Cori everything about Alice I knew so far and also that she remembered nothing of her past which might be the reason why she didn't use her real name.

I stayed on the phone with Cori until Charlie came home and called me down for dinner. I promised her that I would call again the next evening to let her know about the first day at school and the rest of the vampires. It seemed like the Cullen's were something unusual because for what Cori knew vampires normally traveled only in pairs or in groups of three.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I nearly bounced in my seat when Rose drove us home after we left Bella at her house. Only her light growl kept me momentarily still. I just couldn't believe that I finally found her. A mate for a vampire was their world, they meant everything to them and to not have that for over a hundred years was some kind of torture I wouldn't wish even my worst enemies.

It helped that we lived as a family but those of us who had a mate just went different about in their lives. There were Carlisle and Esme as well as Emmet and Jasper. Rose, Edward and I were the ones without a mate yet.

My musings stopped when we turned off the main road and onto the hidden driveway to our house. I didn't want Edward to hear my thoughts about Bella and to probably tell everyone already about her and my feelings before I had the chance to do that.

When Rose parked inside the garage she turned to me with one of her rare smiles and whispered: „I'm happy for you Alice. She is made for you, you will be absolutely perfect together."

If I were be able to, I would have cried at her words because I knew how hard it was for her to see me, her best friend leave her side to be with my mate.

I could only hope that she would find her mate soon as well. There had been enough pain in her past, she shouldn't be suffering as a vampire as well.

When we entered the house only Carlisle and Esme were home. Although Esme wasn't really that much older than me or Rose she had become a true mother figure over the years and so when I nearly bounced inside she knew something important happened today.

„What did you two do that took you so long to get home? Last I remembered you hated being in a supermarket."

„I had a vision last night that told me I had to be there today. I didn't really know why but when I met her it was clear as day. I met my mate today mom, her name is Bella and she is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen."

Esme had me in a bone crushing hug before I had time to say something else and I could practically feel her purring in my ear.

It was a good feeling to know, that she was so happy for me and that she would be there for me no matter what would come along the way.

After that short moment of pure joy Rose and I sat with our parents and told them in detail about our day and how special Bella was. The fact that she already knew about vampires was soothing and worrying at the same time but Carlisle reassured me that it couldn't be because of bad memories and that she surely would tell me how she came to know about us when I asked her.

That night when all my other siblings were home and I was in my room staring outside into the darkness I couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow because then I would see her again.

None of my other siblings knew about Bella yet because Carlisle thought it best not to let their combined thoughts weigh Edward down. He was already depressed enough, the mentioning of me finding my mate wouldn't make his life any easier. The fact that he was acting like a huge babe all the time didn't seem to matter to Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

When I woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of my alarm clock I at first was confused about my surroundings. Only after a few minutes of frantically looking around the unfamiliar room I remembered that I moved to Charlie's and was momentarily in my old childhood room.

Another look at the clock told me that I had to hurry if I didn't want to be late for my first day of school here. I was sure it would be awkward enough as it was being the new kid and all. I attended enough different schools already to know that the new kid always was the shiny new toy everybody wanted a piece of.

I could only hope that I would be able to find Alice and Rosalie as soon as possible. The thought of Alice made me smile and leap out of my bed with new found energy to start the day.

Downstairs in the kitchen a small bright yellow sticky note told me that there was some form of transportation in the driveway for me and that Charlie wished me a good day. Next to the note a set of keys lay. With a burst of excitement I grabbed an apple and rushed outside. There in the driveway stood a rusty pick-up truck that clearly had seen better days but I knew that Charlie wasn't exactly rich and the fact that he even thought about the humiliation it would have been for me to walk to school when everyone else would be driving there was kind of nice.

I walked around my new car twice just to make sure not to miss a thing. There was a slight bump above the left rear tire but I was fairly sure that I would be able to fix that with the help of a hammer and a few videos on YouTube.

The old red paint was peeling off at some places but a new paintjob would be way more than I had on my bank account, so I'd have to bear with that and just would fight off the teasing I was sure going to get about that shitty looking car.

I literally had to climb inside the truck and once inside I got a lung full of tobacco and peppermint. The car seemed to have belonged to an old man judging by the smell alone. I would have to get rid of that first before I even considered doing something about the bump and the paint.

At first when I turned the key in the ignition nothing happened and I panicked a little but then I took a deep breath, remembered our old neighbors in Phoenix and how old Gregory always ranted about clutching the brake or some other trick to get their old car going.

I tried again, this time turning the key while holding the brake. It stuttered one time and then died again. Sighing I tried again, only this time turning the key not once but twice in quick succession and to my own utter astonishment the car roared to life and kept on purring like a really big and scary cat.

Knowing there was nothing in my power to do anything about the sound of the truck and the looks I would be getting for that alone I backed out of the driveway and was on my way of the first day at Forks High.

When I finally pulled up into the parking lot in front of the school all eyes were on me and my obnoxious loud truck. It seemed like every single student that attended the school was outside waiting for something.

I wasn't really keen on exiting my truck and walking across the lot to the main building. With my coordination and ability to humiliate myself in front of others it could only get worse and that was not how I wanted to start my first day here.

Before I got the chance to overcome my nerves another two cars pulled up into the parking lot. They were so obviously different from everyone else's that they seemed even more out of place then my own. One was a silver Volvo and the other the red BMW that I automatically associated with Rosalie.

Suddenly all attention switched from me and my truck to the shiny and expensive cars at the other end of the lot. Sensing my probably only chance at not being seen while making my way to the office I hastily jumped out of my truck, grabbed my bag and was halfway to the building before Alice, Rosalie and their other siblings even exited their cars.

Even with having met the two very beautiful sisters I couldn't help but gape for a moment at all the five of them together, for they truly were a sight for sore eyes.

Emmett and Jasper were very easy to make out, not only because they were holding hands but also because Emmett looked like a professional football player and had that mischievous smile on his face that Alice told me about. Jasper looked a little bit uncomfortable and if I wouldn't know better I would have sworn that I saw him clutching Emmett's hand so tight that little cracks began forming on his skin. But I knew that my eyesight was not that good and although I knew they all were vampires I wasn't sure if they too had the marble like skin like their red eyed brothers.

Before I could shake myself from my temporary frozen state Alice looked right at me and smiled so brightly, that I was nearly blinded by it. Then she winked and made a small motion with her hand as if to shoo me away.

Finally adapting to the situation in the parking lot I still found myself in I walked the last steps to the building and entered it at the same moment the rest of the students seemed to snap out of their daze and went on with whatever they had been doing.

Inside the school I took a deep breath and looked around, trying to find where the secretary was so that I wouldn't still be standing here when the first students decided to enter. Luckily for me there were little signs on the wall pointing out the directions to the most important areas of the school. With that it didn't take me long to find the small office that reminded me more of an indoor garden than anything else. There was also a counter behind which an elderly woman with red hairs sat. She only noticed me when I stepped right in front of her and lightly coughed to get her attention. To me she looked a little bit creepy and I would be more than glad to be out of this office as fast as possible.

Her nametag read Mrs. Cope and I remembered Charlie telling me about how she was always lost in her own world and therefore constantly got herself into trouble.

„I'm the new student. I'm here to get my schedule?"

„Oh right dear. You're the sheriff's daughter. I'm sure I have your schedule here somewhere. Just a moment, dear."

Her voice was high and airy and sounded like she wasn't mentally here at all. I silently thanked all the heavens, that it didn't took her long to find my schedule and the other form I had to have all of my teachers sign, as to make sure I actually attended my lessons.

With a big sigh leaving my lips I stepped out of the office and ran straight into someone who was just passing by. The boy caught me before I could hit the floor and apologized so profusely that I began wondering if he was the kid that got bullied by everybody. Just as I had been at my old school. Somehow that thought was calming even if it was a bit mean and so I told him not to worry and that it was as much my fault as it was his.

The boy whose name was Eric showed me the way to my first lesson, Math and told me a bit about the students at the school. He apparently was working at the schools newspaper and knew quite a lot about everything and anything.

Math was just as boring and confusing as it had always been and the constant nagging of a girl named Jessica wasn't helping my mood all that much so when I stepped out of the room and saw Rosalie walking by I did something I normally never would have done. I latched onto her arm and brought my mouth next to her ear, so that only she would be able to hear me.

„Please get me away from that girl Rose. She is so stupidly annoying and frustrating that I think my head might explode if I have to listen to her for a second longer."

„Oh don't worry, Jessica had that effect on everyone who isn't as brainless as she is. What is your next class? I'll take you there."

I was happy that Rosalie reacted in that way because at first I felt her tense up and had the foreboding I would end up slammed against a locker or something like that. I was more than glad to have been wrong in thinking that.

With Rosalie's help who always seemed to have her classes next to mine I somehow managed to survive the day till lunch. I was just a little disappointed that I hadn't seen Alice again apart from our first shared look in the parking lot.

When Rosalie walked me to lunch and told me that I would be sitting with her and her family I was nearly bouncing on the spot. I was just so happy to finally see Alice again and learn about Emmett and Jasper. I knew there was another brother but neither Alice nor Rosalie had told me anything about him other than that his name was Edward and that he was the oldest. Something about him made me feel restless and queasy.

Rosalie pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and more like strode in than actually walked. Everyone was staring at her and then at me when we waited in line to get our food. I nervously shifted from one leg to the other and let my eyes wander until I finally found the beautiful pixie that I had been looking for all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Alice saw me in the same moment and again I felt our eyes lock and that strange pull tearing at my heart. Rosalie was the one to bring me back from my daze.

„You can be with her once we get your food, no need to starve yourself just because you can't control your feelings." she whispered in my ear.

If I hadn't been that fixated on Alice I would have noticed the strange look Edward was giving me. His eyes followed my every move and he was staring so hard that it looked like he wanted to see straight through me and into my mind and soul.

Rosalie was carrying my tray with food after I tried twice to convince her that I was well capable to do that myself. Again all eyes of the cafeteria were on us and even I could hear all the whispering around us. It seemed like everyone was wondering how the shy new girl managed to get close to the ice queen of the Cullen's.

I decided to ignore them however when I was near enough to the Cullen's that I could basically fly those last steps into Alice's awaiting arms. She hugged me tight to her and buried her nose into my neck and hair. I could practically feel her humming with contentment.

Our beautiful moment wasn't long lived however when I felt Alice being yanked away from me and heard a low growl.

Edward was holding her in a death grip so that I could see her skin cracking and was growling threateningly at her. His eyes were a deep black and there was no other emotion in them than pure rage. I tried to step forward to get him to let Alice go but Rosalie put herself really quickly between us and asked very quietly „What are you doing Edward? We're in the middle of school, pull yourself together and we can talk about this as civilized beings."

I could see Emmet and Jasper standing beside Edward, ready to grab him any given moment. The cafeteria around us had gone awfully quiet and everybody was staring at us, not daring to move a muscle.

I wasn't quite sure how we actually managed to get out of there and venture into the woods but somehow we did. On the way over there Emmet managed to get Alice out of Edwards iron grip and now it was Jasper who had a protective grip on her to make sure Edward didn't get near her again. As much as I wanted to be next to Alice right now to make sure she was okay, I was also much too wary about Edward to dare move. His eyes were still black as coals and fixated on me.

„Okay little brother, spill! Why the hell did you attack Alice?"

„I didn't like her thoughts. She was trying to claim what is mine."

Rosalie raised a mocking eyebrow at that but said nothing to it, instead she just moved a little closer to me and let Emmet continue this absolute ridiculous conversation with Edward.

„What could she probably have been claiming as hers dude?"

„She was referring to Isabella as her mate and that simply can't be true when she is so clearly my mate. Now her scent is all over her and didn't you see how she was sniffing her neck? She was about to kill her in the middle of the cafeteria."

Now everyone was staring at him like he lost his mind and I felt the strong urge to lough very loudly. Before I got the chance to do anything however I felt myself being pulled into something hard and cold and a painfully hard grip on my upper arm. Edward had taken the opportunity to yank me away from Rosalie and to his chest while his siblings were still struggling with what he just said.

Alice growled loudly at the picture of Edward holding me so close and I couldn't help but to feel scared shitless right in that moment. I had an irate vampire right behind me and no idea what was actually going on. All this talk about mates was confusing because there was no chance in hell that Edward was mine. I remember clearly Cori telling me a female name at the airport.

I opened my mouth to say something but then I smelled a sickeningly sweet scent around me that seemed to dull all my senses and stuff my head with cotton candy so that I wasn't able to form a coherent thought. Then I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear: „Tell them you feel that pull too dear. Tell them that I am your mate."

My mouth formed the words without me actually realizing that I was doing it and the last thing that actually registered in my mind was Alice tormented cry of: „What did you do to her?!" before everything was engulfed by the sensation of not feeling and seeing anything at all.

* * *

**Alice POV**

When Edward used his powers to make Bella his puppet I felt so helpless and utterly useless like never before in my life. Her glazed over eyes and that emotionless mask was nothing like the girl I met in the supermarket and that I felt so giddy about seeing again this day.

Rosalie was the first to come to her senses and knocked Edward straight through the tree behind him.

The guy was actually surprised by her move because he didn't even get up in time for Rosalie to throw at least three punches at his face.

Next to me I could hear Emmet and Jasper growling lowly and looking nearly as helpless as I felt.

„I'm sorry I didn't feel his intentions in time Alice. You don't deserve this, you waited so long for her to come to you and now that she finally found you, you had to watch her being taken away. I promise you I will make Edward regret what he did and get her back to you."

I nodded slowly and kept staring at Bella. She hadn't moved since Rosalie knocked Edward away from her and it seemed like she didn't notice anything at all around her.

With all my hope of finally finding my mate and leading a happy life with my family drained I helped Emmet to get Bella back to her father so that he wouldn't worry about her. Jasper left for the school to alter the memories of the students who witnessed what happened in the cafeteria. It just wouldn't do having human teenagers questioning Bella's odd behavior that was sure to be noticed the next day.

When I finally returned home with all my other siblings there seemed to be an unspoken truce between us that said nobody would talk about what just happened. It was not to save Edward's sorry ass but nobody wanted Carlisle to put in his two cents and make everything seem like it was alright and therefore eventually prevent us from making the control Edward now held over Bella fade away with time.

Most of my life that I spend with the Cullen's I admired Carlisle for his excellent control around humans and his bright mind. The only sore point was his blindness when it came to Edward. He loved the boy like he was his own son and not even when Edward had killed numerous people and even children could he find it in himself to chastise Edward. I was sure what happened today wouldn't be an exception and I didn't want to hear how wonderful it was that Edward finally found his mate, so instead I went to my room and began thinking about the old power that resided inside each vampire and was used to lure in prey. Combined with Edwards ability to read minds it seemed to be much stronger and I didn't know enough about all those things to come up with a plan on my own.

So after some time I dialed a well-known number and smiled when I heard the soft purr in the female voice on the other end. She always had a soft spot for me and suddenly a huge part of my fear seemed to be lifted from my shoulders as I explained exactly what happened that day to an attentive Kate on the other end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosalie POV**

It would have been quite amusing seeing Edward fly straight through the tree I threw him against if Bella hadn't be so still next to me.

Before I had a chance to get the beast inside me under control to not outright kill him I saw the smug look he wore and the sneer he sent towards Alice. I tackled him again and rammed my fist in his face until I felt his skin crack under the force. I only stopped when he wasn't struggling anymore but hanging limp in my arms. Alice had gone to take Bella back to her home which meant that I was alone with Edward.

I yanked him to his feet and snarled right into his face: „Take your power back Edward or I swear Carlisle won't be able to save you no matter what he does."

For a moment I could see the fear in his eyes but then his sneer reappeared and he cackled: „Oh I don't think you actually want me to do that Rose."

„And why oh dear brother do you think that?" I practically spat in his face.

„You see I wasn't able to read Bella's mind. That's what made me so sure she was my mate in the first place. But that fact is also the reason why there is nothing left of the Bella you knew inside of her right now. Not only did I take her free will and took control over her body, I also removed her active thoughts, otherwise there would've always been a part of her fighting against me and we can't have that now, can we?"

He cackled again and while I stared at him in utter disbelief I saw the madness swimming in his eyes for the first time. Alice had told me about the time when Edward had left Carlisle's side and went on a hunting frenzy within big cities but I never once witnessed his mad beast.

Defeat was the only thing that coursed through my body and numbly I let Edward go.

„You took her soul Edward? Just because you couldn't bear see Alice get what you always craved for?"

„You still don't understand Rosalie. Bella was never meant to be Alice's, she was meant to be mine. I am her mate and therefore I have the right to say what she needs and what will be good for her and those stupid feelings Jasper was sensing from her towards Alice were just not good for her."

Again I could only gape at his stupidity and desperately hoped for Bella's sake that Edward didn't take out all of her, that there still was something left of her soul. Alice had been so happy the other night and the knowing that my little sister just had her heart broken while I just stood beside it and did nothing hurt even worse than Edward's betrayal towards her.

When Emmet and Jasper reappeared to inform us that Bella was home with her father and somewhat functioning I told them with great regret that we couldn't do anything about what Edward had done and that telling Esme and Carlisle also wouldn't help Bella.

Emmet roared and had Jasper not taken hold of him around the waist in time I was sure he would've ripped Edward's stupid head straight from his neck.

We met Alice on our way home and I felt more than helpless when I couldn't do anything to ease her pain. I just took her small hand in my own and squeezed gently to let her know that she didn't have to go through all of this alone. Alice just smiled weakly and when we reached our home she went straight to her room and didn't come back down.

Esme sensed something happened and asked me quietly about it when we were alone in the garden out in our backyard but other than telling her that Alice had her heart broken because of the girl we met in the supermarket the other day I couldn't do anything.

Edward would just read it in her mind that I told her everything he did and I definitely didn't want to find out what else he could do to Bella just to hurt Alice even more.

* * *

**Alice POV**

It was pure torture to see Bella every day with Edward doing whatever he told her to and not recognize me at all when she looked my way.

My talk with Kate hadn't yet brought anything forward that would help me but the Denali's promised to keep looking for the slightest hint that there was a power that could bring Bella her soul back.

Some days when Edward decided to torment me even further he would ask me to look after Bella while he went away hunting. Only recently did I notice that the fog in Bella's eyes seemed to clear somewhat when we spent time alone together with Edward out of town. Last week she even said my name and looked at me with great confusion that I had been sure she remembered at least something. Before I had the chance to talk to her further however my pest of a brother had come back and all life left her eyes again.

This weekend Bella would be spending at our home so that Esme and Carlisle could formerly meet her and because Edward thought it would be a good idea to show her how utterly strong and powerful he was we were going to play baseball with Bella refereeing. Everyone except Edward and Carlisle were tense with their beasts near to the surface. Esme might not fully know what was going on but she of course had noticed my emotional state and the constant distance we all kept towards Edward and our borderline viciousness whenever he showed a sign of weakness.

When Saturday finally came and brought with it a slightly nervous Bella looking definitely too adorable in her baseball outfit for her own good I couldn't decide whether to be ecstatic or desolated about her presence.

I did however keep my thoughts to myself because I didn't want Edward ruining another good chance for me to get some time with Bella even if it was with him and my whole family in tow.

We were in the middle of our game when a vision hit me so suddenly I nearly lost my balance during a throw. Three Nomads were heading our way and there seemed to be no option for us to get Bella out of here without it erupting into a fight.

Edward read my thoughts and ordered everyone around Bella to keep her scent as hidden as possible, then he went to stand next to Carlisle at the front of our coven as if that place belonged more to him than it did to Esme which nearly made me snarl at him but we couldn't show inner struggle while facing another coven in our territory.

The Nomads consisted out of two men and one woman, a fiery redhead that seemed somewhat familiar to me but that I couldn't really place. The blonde male stepped forward and directed his formal greeting towards Carlisle. It seemed like they heard us play and wanted to join in. It would have been pleasurable to interact with another coven that wasn't related to us like the Denali's were hadn't it been for a very frightened Bella in our midst.

Carlisle very nicely declined the approach because we apparently were nearly finished anyway and the storm wouldn't last for much longer. The Nomads were already on the verge of leaving when fate decided to screw us over once again and the wind turned, blowing Bella's scent directly towards the Nomads.

Their leader laughed and turned back around. A wicked smile etched on his face that made my insides curl.

„I see you brought a snack. Could it be that you just don't want to share? I could understand that, she smells absolutely delicious but perhaps that is negotiable?"

Edward didn't even think to maybe get out of this through talking because he growled loudly and was in James face not seconds after.

„She is no snack and I definitely won't be sharing her with you!"

That only made the Nomad laugh even more and he cooed at Edward.

„My, my you really are taken with this one, are you not? Plan to have her smell around for as long as you please yes?"

Edward made a move to strike at him but James just moved so fast that even Edward wasn't able to compare with him.

„We'll leave you and your pet alone for now but I may change my mind and when I do I'll make sure you're the first one to know."

With another insane giggle from James the Nomads left and Edward thundered back to us like a petulant child.

„We have to get Bella to safety. I won't wait for his next move, we must make ours first."

Jasper opened his mouth to object, he was after all the one with the most experience with hunter and prey but before he could utter a single word Carlisle nodded and said: „We will figure something out Edward. It is just understandable that you want to keep your mate safe."

I nearly snarled at my father for that comment but Rosalie smacked her elbow into my rips just in time to keep me from spilling anything important and sub-whispered: „Maybe we can get something out of this mess for you and Bella, just play along and keep your thoughts guarded."

I nodded sternly and followed my family and Bella back to our house. It was alarming that Bella was so calm, Edward had such a tight hold of her that she wasn't even able to feel her own emotions anymore. At least not when he concentrated and was aware of her like he was now.

In the end the plan was for me and Jasper to take Bella back to Phoenix to hide her so that the others could play a game of cat and mouse with James here in Forks. It was Jaspers idea which made Edward agree to it more easily as if he would have had the idea been mine.

The first real change happened on the plane. Bella suddenly jerked next to me and when I turned my concerned eyes to her the fog from her eyes was nearly non-existing and she seemed to be studying her surroundings. Before I could open my mouth to carefully speak to her, her head turned and she met my gaze.

„Alice! Why am I on a plane?"

I was so speechless, that it took me nearly a full minute to gather my wits and reply with a simple: „Bella, you're back." and the widest smile that I could manage.

Jasper next to me also noticed the change and tentatively asked: „What is the last thing you remember Bella?"

She scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought and mumbled: „My memories are weird. There are gaps between them that I can't seem to remember. I remember being in the forest behind the school with all of you and Edward rambling something about me being his mate which is just impossible because I know who my mate will be and that is not him nor any other male. After that there are just some glimpses. Some of them are of us in my room and then there is one with Rosalie in sports. She saved me from being knocked out by a volleyball I think. But I can't remember how I got on the plane."

Bella's emotions seemed to catch up with her because her breathing began to quicken and I could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Jasper caught on as fast as I did and while I grabbed hold of her hand, he send out a wave of calm which seemed to do the job.

When her breathing was normal again she squeezed my hand thankfully and asked: „Okay, what did I forget? Please tell me everything, I hate the feeling of not knowing what happens with my own body."

A quick glance at Jasper told me that he was as eager as I was to tell Bella everything Edward did but on a plane between nearly a hundred humans which were probably very eager to listen in on our conversation was not the best idea, so I smiled warmly at her and promised her to not leave a single moment out when we got to the hotel. For now I just told her that we were headed to Phoenix because of something that happened back in Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

When we arrived at the hotel in Phoenix I was nearly bursting with questions because Alice wouldn't answer them on the plane and the drive in the taxi also didn't seem to be the right place.

Before I could ask anything at all I saw her eyes glaze over which was an indicator for her being in a vision.

Jasper visibly tensed next to her which made me forget everything I wanted to know so badly because if it was bad what Alice was seeing then everything else could wait.

"They lost James. How can you lose someone that is hunting you down in the middle of nowhere?"

Alice ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply but I could see the panic in her eyes and before I could even think about what I was doing, I was hugging her and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Her reaction was instantaneous. She started purring and buried herself into my warm body as much as she could.

Jasper stood slightly awkward next to us and finally mumbled something about getting me food so that we could talk about everything that happened without having to pause somewhere in the middle.

While Jasper was gone my phone went off and after seeing Alice in yet another vision I silently left the room to stand in the corridor so that I wouldn't disturb her.

The male voice that answered me sent cold shivers down my spine and I instantly regretted leaving Alice's side. His next words however had me moving faster than I ever thought possible. He had my mother and was threatening to kill her if I didn't say exactly as he told me to. That involved getting away unseen and probably dying. I just hoped that Alice would see what was happening and would be fast enough to change me before I truly died. Although I couldn't be one hundred percent sure that she was my soulmate I had the strong feeling that she was and so I wouldn't destroy any possible future I might've had.

James had said something about my childhood, a place where I hated to go and that nobody of my vampire friends knew about. The only place he could mean was the ballet studio where I went for two years in hopes to better my balance problems. I guess I don't have to tell you that it epically failed and left me scared of big rooms full of mirrors.

When I reached the studio I was a little out of breath because I had borrowed a bike to get here faster and still wasn't sure how much behind Alice and Jasper were or if the other Cullen's had arrived yet.

Inside the studio I could hear my mother calling my name, her voice sounded from the supply closet and when I reached it I realized how foolish I had been. Inside the closet was an old recording from my childhood where my mother was searching for me. She had never been here and she had also never been in any danger.

As fast as I could I turned around and ran. I got as far as three steps before I crashed into a cold and very solid chest of someone. I stumbled back and landed on my ass on the ground, staring up into the pitch black eyes of James. An evil laugh tore from his throat and then he bent down as if to help me up but threw me towards the mirrored wall instead.

I pressed my eyes shut and prepared myself for the impact which never came. Instead I felt strong and warm arms catch me and carefully sat me to the ground again. The smell of woods and fresh rain washed over me and I knew who came to save me before I managed to open my eyes. Cori was standing slightly in front of me. One hand steadying me and the other formed into a claw that would be able to seriously injure James if what she once told me was true.

James roared and charged at her without asking who she was or what she was doing here. It seemed to not be important to him. He only saw something between himself and his meal, namely me.

Cori just had him pinned to the ground, snarling in his face when the doors to the studio burst open and my vampire family rushed in. Edward was at the front and seemed to be blocking Alice somehow because I was sure she long would have been by my side if it hadn't been for his angry glare directed towards her and his hand on her upper arm.

* * *

**Cori POV**

I was wandering through town when I suddenly smelled a familiar scent I never thought to smell here again. It was Bella's unmistakable freesia and lavender scent that washed over me. It was tinted with the scent of a female vampire that smelled like honey and almonds. It was a nice combination and the excited thought of Bella meeting her mate in rainy Forks popped into my mind. I knew she wasn't with her vampire right now so I might get the chance to freely talk to her without setting the mating instincts off.

I began following her scent and furrowed my brow in thought. What was Bella doing in this run down district of town, heading straight for one of those old industrial buildings? The feeling of something being awfully wrong here hit me and I sped up my walk towards the building. The smell of another vampire lingered in the air, it was definitely male and seemed to evaporate darkness.

Now very worried about Bella and her health I practically flew up the stairs and into the room where those two scents were strongest. I was right in time to see Bella fly towards a wall of mirrors. The glass would pierce her body and draw a great amount of blood which would make the already crazy vampire lose his mind completely. That was not something I wanted to witness so I quickly moved to catch her and then turned towards the vampire. He snarled and lunged at me. That was a bad idea because my body was already in the motion of changing and so I met him head on, slamming him into the ground. Then I felt the change take control and my body shift from that of a human into that of a very big and deadly wolf. Bella once told me that I looked cute but I don't think that was any of the thoughts running through the mind of the dirty blonde vampire beneath me.

I had him in little pieces littered across the room in a matter of seconds. He never really stood a chance. Then I suddenly smelled seven new alien vampire scents and moved my body between the threats and Bella. There was a bronze haired boy who stood in the front that began growling at me. He looked so pathetic that I just laughed, a rumbled animalistic sound and didn't move a muscle. Before the boy could do anything even more stupid than just growl at me a small, pixie-like vampire stepped around him with her hands raised in a sign of surrender and stated: "We will not hurt Bella. We came here to protect her from that vampire you just killed. For which I will be forever grateful because that probably saved my mate's life. If you would just change back then we could talk about everything?"

I raked my eyes over her petite form. She was definitely more dangerous than the boy who was now glaring heatedly at her but still no match for me. I tentatively sniffed the air and tried to decipher all the different smells that attacked my sensitive nose. One was nearly mouthwatering but it wasn't the smell I needed to focus on, so I tried again and then I could smell it. The honey and almond scent that I had smelled on Bella before. Maybe the short pixie was telling the truth.

I turned my eyes towards Bella, who nodded with a warm smile. "You can trust Alice and her family. They won't hurt me."

I nodded my big head and changed back. It was a bit hurtful without the full moon to help it along but due to my age it wasn't something that was impossible for me to accomplish.

I popped some joints once I was back in my human form and then I felt Bella squish me into a tight hug that I got scared she might hurt herself doing that.

"I missed you Cori. Thank god you came just in time to save me."

"I smelled your scent in town and got curious. You can count yourself lucky I decided to take a stroll at this time in the night and not in the morning. I don't even want to think about what would've happened to you. But I guess some introductions are in order."

Bella blushed and nodded a bit sheepishly. Then she tugged the short vampire to her side.

"This is Alice, my mate and the one fuming with anger would be Edward who tried to claim me as his."

At this notion I let out a loud growl and nearly ripped his head off were it not for the fearful expression on the face of a caramel haired female. She looked like the mother of the younger vampires and I knew that a mother would do everything to save their children even if they knew that what they did was wrong.

"The man with the short blond hair is Carlisle, leader of the coven and next to him is Esme his mate. Then there is Jasper, the guy with the golden hair, Emmet is the big guy with dark hair and then there is Rosalie. She is Alice's sister and I guess one of my friends."

The second my eyes met those of Rosalie I knew that she would be someone very important in my life. The imprint was even more powerful than I thought it would be but then I only knew about it out of stories. Rosalie's eyes grew in size so I guess she also felt the mating bond towards me. My heart pulled me towards her and arousal pooled inside my body and between my legs which made my current jeans a bit uncomfortable. I had to vehemently remind me that I had to concentrate on Bella and why a red eyed vampire had hunted her down in Phoenix. I had the feeling that there would be a lot that needed to be explained and this Edward boy could also pose a small problem if he didn't get himself and his moods under control any time soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

The way Cori stared at Rosalie convinced me that I wasn't the only one with a mate in the Cullen coven. I just hoped she wouldn't shy away due to her `small problem´ like she called it between her legs. It took me nearly half a year for her to trust me enough to even tell me about her anomaly and due to her crying after I just hugged her and told her I loved her all the same it was clear how she had been treated in the past because of it.

Alas now was not the time to dwell on it because Edward was once again fuming and acting like a pompous ass. There was really a lot we needed to talk about and the old ballet studio wasn't really the place for that.

Carlisle seemed to have read my mind because he nodded to Cori in thanks and stated: „We should go back to the hotel to discuss what exactly happened because I feel a bit left out of it."

The look he sent Edward after that clearly stated that he was not very happy with his first created son.

The way back to the hotel seemed even longer to me although I was travelling at inhuman speed thanks to my vampire family. Alice was carrying me on her back and I could see Cori running next to Rosalie out of the corner of my eye.

Being that near to Alice after such a long time of barely having contact with her at all I felt like I was in heaven. Her smell was surrounding me and I couldn't help but nuzzle into the crook of her neck to breathe her in even more and to feel the cold smooth skin under my lips.

Alice let out a content purr which nearly made me laugh but the following growl which no doubt came from Edward made me want to punch him right in his face. I knew that would be a really bad idea because I probably would be breaking my hand due to his diamond hard skin but the look on his face would be worth it.

„Don't you dare break your hand because of my brother Bella. He isn't worth it."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the declaration Alice made. It was kind of sweet to hear how much she cared about my wellbeing without being overprotective and clingy like one of my last girlfriends had been.

When we reached the hotel Edward charged at Alice the minute the door was closed behind us. He didn't even wait for her to put me back on the ground. I saw Alice's eyes widen in horror and then Cori moved directly in the way of the angry vampire. The clash that sounded was nearly loud enough to deafen me. When my brain finally managed to register what happened I was just as stunned as the Cullen's themselves. Cori had somehow slightly altered her appearance so that she stood half an inch taller than him, her muscles straining against the fabric of her clothes and she seemed to have no trouble at all while holding Edward in a death grip around his neck. The growl that rumbled from her chest was impressive enough to even render Edward speechless.

After what seemed like several minutes I tried to move out of Alice's arms to shake Cori out of her rage. It was never good when she lost control like that, she told me that at least a thousand times. Alice however didn't let me go, her eyes were black and her fangs bared at Cori. She logically knew that my best friend would never harm me but her vampire side only registered the factor of a threat even bigger than her own brother who was in the same room as her still human mate.

Finally it was Rosalie who approached Cori and softly laid a hand upon her biceps. Her hand looked very feminine and delicate upon the strong muscles of my best friend. She wasn't like those bodybuilders, her muscles were lean like those of the animal she represented.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

The display of power from my mate had me turned on to no end and it took me a while to register the current situation. When I placed my hand upon her biceps I couldn't really control the deep purr that emanated from my chest.

Cori almost instantly let go of my brothers neck and turned towards me, her eyes a deep golden color almost similar to mine. She probably could smell my arousal and there was no way she missed the overall effect she had on me. The predatory smile she send my way was proof enough for that and I couldn't help but whimper at the sight and the promise I could see in her eyes.

Before we could do something that would be beyond embarrassing in front of my family and Bella, Carlisle stepped forward and was next to grab a hold of Edward.

„Would you care to explain what has gotten into you son?"

The way he said son was in a bone chilling tone at which Edward visibly flinched and shrunk into himself.

Even I had to admit to being curious. I had known Edward for many centuries and although I knew he had a somewhat dark past I never witnessed him doing something as evil as he had with Bella.

„I thought she was my mate. I was very sure of that and with Alice's possessive thoughts and everyone else not seeing the obvious I couldn't help but try another way to make her mine."

Before Alice could launch at him my mate stepped forward again and said in a deep and oddly calm voice: „She is not your mate."

„And how would someone like you know that?"

„Similar to some vampires I possess a power. I can see bonds between soulmates, normally as a written name on their wrist or over their heart that depends on the bond itself. I was more than surprised when I read the name on Bella's wrist because humans normally aren't capable to form bonds like those of soulmates. It was the first indicator that told me she was meant for an immortal life, that she belonged to the supernatural."

Edward growled in clear disbelief but Carlisle was truly intrigued and stepped in front of his irate son.

„Would you be so kind to tell us what name is written inside of Bella's wrist? To make sure you truly possess that ability of yours I'd like you to read all our others bonds as well."

Cori looked around my family and slowly nodded. The tension in the room was almost visible. To find one's soulmate was the greatest bliss a supernatural creature could ever indulge in. To get a true chance at finding that someone or get the already existing bond confirmed would be a great relief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cori POV**

The tension in the room was so thick one might be able to cut through it with a knife. I was a bit unsure with whom I was supposed to start but then the burly big vampire stepped forward and stretched out both of his hands towards me. Bella had introduced him to me while we were still in the ballet studio but amidst all the slight chaos and finding my own mate I had already forgotten his name. I only remembered the coven leader being named Carlisle and hoped it wouldn't be too obvious while I would read their respective names out loud from the wrists of their mates.

Concentrating on the tall mischievous looking vampire in front of me I saw that inside his left wrist, the one with a direct artery to the heart a small name had been scribbled inside. Slowly I picked up his left hand and turned it so that I could read the name better.

„It says Jasper Whitlock."

A satisfied grin spread across his face and before I could even think about my next move another, smaller wrist appeared next to his. Upon lifting my head in surprise I could see the blonde vampire with the curly hair standing next to the one whose hand was still in mine.

His eyes urged me to read the name out loud and so I focused my eyes again and read: „Yours reads Emmett McCarthy."

Now both vampires were smiling and the taller one hugged the blonde vampire tightly to his chest. I supposed I now knew two names of this coven and would be able to refer to them without further embarrassment.

Carlisle seemed to be satisfied with this small show of my power and now gestured towards Bella and Alice who were still huddled close together.

I delicately picked up Bella's left hand and turned it around. The familiar name still stood there in bright letters.

„It says Mary Alice Brandon."

A long silence fell over the room and then I had a sobbing Alice in my arms. I couldn't quite understand what was happening but when I heard my mate growl lightly behind me I detangled myself from the pixie like vampire and shot her a quizzically look.

„I can't remember my past. Up until this point I didn't even know my once human name. The only way how I remembered my name when waking up after the change was a small piece of paper pinned to my clothes. It said that my name was Alice, that I was a vampire and that I could see the future."

My eyes widened at such a predicament. Never before had I heard of a maker abandoning a newborn during or after the change. That was more than just a bit cruel.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward snorted.

„See, we can't even be sure if Bella's mate really is Alice. It might not be me even though I still doubt that but there also is the possibility that it might be some third unknown person."

I looked at him with utter disbelief in my eyes and before anyone else could respond to his stupidity I surged forward and grabbed his own wrist.

„Your mate Edward is named Alec Volturi."

A shocked gasp escaped almost everyone while Edward simply stood frozen in shock, then Emmett let out a booming laugh and nearly doubled over, he was laughing so hard.

I had to admit that the look on Edward's face was pretty hilarious.

I was brought back to reality by Rosalie snuggling into my side and whispering: „I'm sure that will be one interesting visit to Volterra the next time we are called there. But now that you satisfied everyone else in this room I think it is time you satisfy me a bit don't you think?"

I could only gulp and felt my pants tighten around my stiffening member. I knew I had to tell Rosalie somehow about me being different from her but I was scared about the possible reaction I could get from her and so I decided to wait a bit longer until I told her. It would be better to get to know her and her past before I would burden her with anything of mine.

So when Rosalie pulled me out of the room and into the next empty one I managed to capture her hands before they could wander too low and kissed her.

It was an incredible feeling. The thought of only distracting her by it soon flew out the window when her silky tongue lapped at my bottom lip and begged for entrance. Never in my life had a kiss felt this good. It was like heaven for me and the sound Rosalie was making let me know that I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hearing that Edward's mate was a male would have been laughable if it hadn't been so pathetic. He had to at least have an inkling that he was attracted to his own sex and still he was denying everything and thought I was his mate.

Alice next to me had to control her own laughter at the look on her brothers face and buried her face in the crook of my neck as to not be as obvious as Emmett was.

It took me a moment to realize that Cori and Rosalie had left the room and I felt a short surge of worry for my best friend shoot through me but then I told myself that she would be able to handle herself and that she would tell Rose about herself when she would be ready.

„What are you thinking about Bella?" Alice whispered into my ear and made me shiver with desire. I just couldn't help it with her voice and the close proximity we were in.

„I was just thinking about Cori and Rose. I'm happy they found each other. They both deserve to have such happiness as that of a mate in their life."

Alice nodded slowly and then placed a small kiss under my ear.

„I wish we were alone now. You have no idea how hard it is to control my beast right now that I finally got you back. If you are willing to, would you let me turn you into a vampire after you graduated? I think I wouldn't be able to live my life without you anymore."

„Of course I want to be one of you! I would never do something so horrible as to die and leave you on this earth all alone Alice."

She smiled a little goofy smile at me and I felt my heart speed up a bit at that adorable sight.

An awkward cough from Jasper who was desperately trying to hide his showing arousal due to the emotions he could feel rolling off of me and Alice, reminded us that as a matter of fact we were not all alone and would have to wait a bit longer to succumb to our needs.

„Well, now that this issue with James is out of the picture and all mates are with their respective partners I suggest we had back to Forks now. I think your father is quite worried about you Bella. You might want to phone ahead and tell him that he can stop worrying now. We will figure out what to tell him on the plane as I'm sure Alice already checked for the best white lie."

I had completely forgotten that my father was left in the dark about all that had transpired and deserved to be put out of his misery. He had been good to me and had tried so hard to be the Dad I always wanted, he shouldn't be a victim in this too. I only hoped that Cori would come with us now that she had found her mate in Rosalie. Surely she wouldn't leave her mate again so soon after finally meeting her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I finally managed to write a new chapter and I'm truly sorry it took me this long! I hope you like it, let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**Cori POV**

When Esme came to tell us that they were leaving for Forks again I felt a sudden surge of panic flood my mind before Rose wrapped her arms around my waist again and told her mother that she would be coming in a moment.

"Will you come with me Cori? I don't think I could leave you again after I just found you. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

I chuckled lightly, relief evident in my eyes when I looked at her intently. She was so very beautiful and sexy that she would be the death of me someday if I didn't tell her about my anomaly soon. Before I did that though I wanted to get to know her better and in order to do that I would have to move with her because I would never make her leave her family just so she could enjoy having a mate in her life.

"I would love to come with you. Will your family be okay with that? I mean I have no house of my own and I would have to pack my things now and take them with me."

"You can move into my rooms at our manor with me. All the mated couples have their own room and no one would mind you being there. They all want to see me happy and you make me happy."

The bright beaming smile on her face told me everything I needed to know and I couldn't hide the goofy grin that broke out across my face at her being this adorable. I could even handle being in a big house full of vampire teenagers if that meant my mate wouldn't leave my side and I would even get to sleep in the same bed as her.

"Just let me get my stuff from my apartment then. I can quit via email from Forks, that won't be any trouble and none of the furniture things are mine anyway. The place came already furnished and all."

Rose nodded and followed me on my mad dash through the city and into the small apartment I had been living in for the last seven years. I would have had to look for another place to live soon anyhow due to me not aging and the owner of the building being quite nosy when it came to her tenants and their private lives.

Once we entered the small place Rose began wandering around looking at all the things I added to the furniture. There wasn't much but she still managed to make me feel nervous about what she might think of the things that were there. They told some small part of my life story and if she didn't like what she saw than that meant she wouldn't like a part of me in the long run and I wouldn't be able to handle that if it were the case.

Before my mind could drift even further into my insecurities my beautiful mate turned back to me and smiled that warm smile that made my heart stutter in my chest.

"I like your style. I think it will look good with my things in my room. Maybe you could get even a bit more? You won't have to move in the next few years and even if we do move we always take all our stuff with us and get big enough rooms in our new house to accommodate to everything. Some of us even own some storage units to put sensible stuff away that we own from different centuries."

That notion made sense and put a shy smile on my face. I could start living my life again without having to hide what I was. It had been very long ago since I last had been able to do that and only now did I realize how much I missed it.

"I think I will have no problem in getting more things I like. You might want to tell me a limit or otherwise your room will get accumulated." I replied with that same goofy grin still plastered firmly on my face.

Rose laughed at that and then shooed me into motion so that we could pack everything up and be on our way back to her family. Her supposed parents had already offered to pay for the extra fees that I would have to come up with to get the few boxes with me through the security check and into a specially secured part of the plane we would be taking.

It really wasn't much. My clothes fit into one single box and my other possessions such as books, movies, CDs and heirlooms filled only two more of those boxes. It was a bit sad to think that this was what was left of my life of probably more centuries than Rose had seen pass her. The thought of being able to collect more over the years that were to follow was encouraging and so I didn't look back once when I took two of the boxes and begrudgingly let Rose carry the third one out the door. I wouldn't miss the place as it never was much of a home to me. I couldn't wait to see the house the Cullen's called their home and I was also looking forward to spend more time with my mate as well as Bella. She had been my best and only friend over the last years, the only one who ever made an impact and I had actually been missing her these last few weeks.

When we met the others once again at the airport I could see Bella practically clinging to Alice's side and warily eying Edward who stood between his two brother Emmet and Jasper. It looked quite a lot like they were guarding him and when he send me a sharp glare as the thought crossed my mind I found out I was correct in my assumption. It probably wasn't really needed because I didn't believe he would be as stupid as to start anything apart from an argument with that many humans all around us and the predicament of an enclosed thin metal case holding us in the air in under one hour. It probably was only for Bella's comfort because after what he did to her she was scared of him and wouldn't even look directly at him. I didn't want to think about what it must have been like for her to not know what her body was doing and to only get snippets of reality in between and then having everything crash back around her when she was alone with Alice, her mate.

Edward actually dared to growl at me as I thought about Bella being Alice's mate. He should think about his own mate whom he must have already met in his life if I were to judge from the expressions everyone else had worn the moment I had given him the name tattooed inside his left wrist. I never met another immortal being quite as stubborn as he was and although I didn't know him and should probably hate him after what the others told me about him I simply wished him a happy life with his mate. He would only have to learn to let his instincts take control some of the times his beast wanted an out from his strong controlled grip he had on it.

I only snapped out of my musings and also somewhat silent berating of the petulant vampire boy when our flight was called and Rose grabbed my hand in order to drag me behind her to the gate where we could enter the plane. I liked this possessive side of her even if she didn't yet have any reason to act that way. I would never want anyone else beside her and all those humans leering at me did nothing but annoy me. There were a few staring at my mate as well but even though there was a small flicker of jealousy rattling at my wolf's cage I knew Rose didn't care about them and probably hadn't even noticed them with how much she was focused on the humans, women to be more precise, who were staring at me.

I decided to sooth her beast slightly with wrapping my arms around her slim waist while we had to wait in line until we were allowed to actually enter the plane. I couldn't see the smug grin on her face but I could hear and feel the content purr escaping her lips before she caught herself and simply relaxed into me.

Bella and Alice were in a similar position in front of us and again I couldn't help but marvel at how well my only friend was adapting to be the only human amongst supernatural creatures. She would make a fine vampire the day Alice would change her and I had no doubt she would also be quite powerful. The girl had surprised me more than once already in all the years I knew her and that surely would only continue in her immortal life. Again I heard Edward growl lowly somewhere behind me but again I decided to ignore him. No one forced him to listen to my thoughts and it was only the truth, how things had always been supposed to be and if he hadn't decided to interfere it would also have went much smoother without all the drama with the nomad vampire coming after Bella and the still lingering problem of his mate and the other one he had in his coven who would seek revenge or at least some sort of closure after his death.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The wait at the airport was taking longer and longer and I could feel Edward staring at me the whole time. It was hard to ignore him even with sweet Alice practically in my arms. He had a very persistent stare that made me feel uncomfortable and nervous as well as a little bit afraid of him. Jasper must have picked up on my emotions because he and Emmet had cornered Edward somewhat and made it impossible for the other vampire to take even one step in any direction without them being able to prevent that. Therefore I was more than relieved when Cori and Rosalie showed up and Edward decided to glare at my best friend instead. I didn't know what his problem was, maybe it were her thoughts or about the name she had given him at the hotel. When Alice hugged me closer to her and ghosted a small kiss onto my exposed neck I found myself not caring about anything else anymore and was thoroughly distracted until our flight was called and we finally were able to enter the plane on our way back to Forks. I still wasn't sure what I would tell Charlie or how I would explain my absent behavior the few weeks prior without telling him about the supernatural things happening in my life. He would be in danger if I would tell him about any of the things that happened and even though he was awkward around me most of the time and I still didn't know him as good as I wanted to he also was still my dad and I would never forgive myself should he get hurt because of me.

"Charlie won't be mad at you for long Bella. Just tell him there was something very important you needed to take care of in Phoenix considering Cori and that she decided to move back with you which is why it took as long for you to get back. He will believe you when Cori introduces her the next day."

Alice's sweet bell like voice brought me back to reality and I smiled brightly at her, thankful that she had already seen what would happen and that I wouldn't get into too much trouble with my dad. The fact that Alice and I would be officially dating once we came back was something else I would need to deal with when the time was right. I wanted to tell Charlie before the whole school knew because then someone else would tell him or mention it around him and he would be disappointed that I hadn't trusted him enough to talk to him about something as important as me being gay and dating a gorgeous girl. I wasn't even sure what my dad thought about gay people but I somehow couldn't picture him quoting the bible at me or screaming how it was unnatural or anything like that as I've seen it done before in movies and in real life.

With my thoughts running wild once again I didn't even notice where we took our seats on the plane, only when Cori pressed her stupidly grinning face in between the seats in front of us and scared me with one of her stupid faces did I look around me and found Emmet and Edward sitting at the near other end of the small cabin of the plane. I just hoped it was far enough away from me for the vampire because Alice told me how my blood smelled especially tasty to him which apparently made me his singer and raised the danger he posed to me exponentially. I was just glad Emmet was right next to him with Jasper behind them which would make it harder for the boy to get to me if he should lose control.

"Tell me again what a mate bond really is?"

I turned towards Alice, determined to ignore everything else and focus on her voice and the beautiful topic as she explained her view of vampire mates to me. She had already done so in Phoenix and despite me having known about the concept before from Cori it was still beautiful to see her eyes light up with happiness as she talked about it. She also seemed to know some small facts about vampire mating that Cori hadn't been aware about that had me rather curious how she would deal with them without telling Rosalie about her condition as soon as possible.

Leaning back in my seat I closed my eyes and listened to my mate's voice tell me about how she had felt that first day in the supermarket when our eyes had met for the first time and she had known I was her mate.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm super sorry it took me that long to post a new Chapter, I seriously hadn't realized how long it had been until some of you asked me if I was still continuing this. I am, I just had so much on my mind that I hadn't the time to write anything for any of my fics but I promise I will remedy that. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Charlie's face had resembled a raging storm cloud the moment I entered the house that evening. Alice had been reluctant to leave my side so soon after getting me back and telling me I was her mate but her visions had told her how it wouldn't have been such a good idea for her to accompany me inside. Then Charlie apparently would only see her as a bad influence on me.

This way I still had to endure his mild fury and worry he tried hiding behind it but at least after some ranting on his side and being grounded for the unforeseeable future I was able to tell him what had happened and how I hadn't been able to contact him in time and then simply forgotten.

He knew about Cori from stories I had told him over the phone the years before and only required he meet her the next day after school. I tried telling him that Cori probably wouldn't be immediately joining us in school due to the fact that it was nearly the end of the year but my father didn't care and stated that if she wouldn't be attending that she would have even more time to prove to him that she was as good a friend as I had told him before and that me disappearing suddenly without telling him wouldn't be a recurring thing.

I was short of falling asleep on my feet when Charlie finally let me go upstairs and into my room. There surely would be another reminder of my behavior the next morning but I figured that wouldn't be so bad if I got some sleep beforehand. That thought soon turned into a small problem after reaching my room and falling into my bed. My body had gotten accustomed to Alice being near me while I slept and so after I tossed and turned for quite some time I heaved a deep sigh and fumbled for my phone in order to text my pixie vampire and get her to come into my room without Charlie noticing. Before I even managed to find the damn phone I heard the window open and close and then the familiar scent of Alice reached me as I felt the bed dip slightly behind me.

"Sleep now my sweet Bella. I'll be here as long as I can without Charlie noticing, I promise."

Satisfied I snuggled into her smaller body and buried my nose into her shoulder. Falling asleep the second I felt truly content. Her arms cocooning me into a save space and her small purr relaxing me fully.

* * *

**Cori POV**

I couldn't help but feel nervous as I exited the car just behind Rose once we reached their quite impressive mansion in the middle of the forest. It would make it tremendously easy for me to change into my wolf form whenever I felt the need to let her out and run besides the nights of the full moon I was still forced to change into my wolf form no matter where I was.

Carslisle told me about the pack of wolves on the reservation nearby and I knew I would need to talk with their Alpha before one of them categorized me as a threat to them. But all those things weren't as pressing as the fact that I was about to enter the mansion where I would be living for the coming years in a room together with my mate. All my life since I discovered my wolfish nature had been spent alone and I was kind of anxious about that fact changing so quickly. There was no doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity together with my mate but her family was a whole other deal that I didn't yet feel all too comfortable about as I feared I would somehow mess things up and make my mate angry at me which no doubt would lead to me being kicked out and having to live in the forest.

"What has you thinking so hard, hm?"

Rose had snuck back to where I was still standing, staring at the mansion and engulfed me into her arms with her head resting just above my slowly beating heart.

"I'm not used to living together with so many people and I can't help but worry I will do something wrong and end up on your bad side."

I felt instantly relieved when Rosalie simply chuckled at that as if the thought of her getting mad at me was that preposterous. Instead of saying anything else she simply grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the house and then upstairs to where her room was no doubt. I had barely time enough to marvel at the elegant interior design of everything around me before I found myself in a big room that smelled purely of my mate. It held a large glass front from where one could overview the forest. There was a large bed pushed to one side of the room, a large walk-in closet stood open next to it and there was a large desk with an installed drawing board that told me my mate liked to draw and according to the various car parts lying on the desk was a mechanic. I couldn't help but smile at that, my mate wasn't the primly feminine lady she appeared to be on the outside but so much more and I couldn't wait to get to know her better. My own love for art would fit perfectly well with her own even though I was sure our art was completely different from each other. There was enough space on her walls left for my books as I hoped she wouldn't mind them too much as I couldn't see any of her own.

"Shouldn't we have brought my things with us if you already brought me to your room?"

A small purr and my arms full of Rosalie was answer enough as to what she had in mind when she steered me directly into her personal room. The thought of us getting to know each other better intimately was exciting but reminded me that I still needed to tell her about my additional part and I would be well advised to do so now before I scared her away with it should we keep going.

Slowly pulling away but keeping my hands firmly on her hips to assure her I didn't intend to reject her I searched for her deep gold eyes to make sure I had her full attention.

"There is something I need to tell you now Rose before we continue with everything as I think that as my mate you have the right to know about it."

She blinked slowly in confusion but nodded her understanding and listened to what I had to say. Taking another deep breath of her scent to calm my nerves I guided one of her hands down my body until she was cupping my already slightly hard dick in my pants. I waited a short moment until it dawned on her face what she was holding in her hand.

"The nature of my wolf is male which is quite uncommon for any kind of shifter and it had some side effects on my human body no one knew of before I shifted at the age of eighteen. Instead of possessing the normal female reproductive organs my body changed to the male ones and while not many know about it I need you to know and I need to know that it doesn't bother you or I will stop immediately if you don't feel comfortable with it."

For a moment my mate just stared at me with wide disbelieving eyes, than her hand gently squeezed and I couldn't help but let out a strangled moan. This was definitely not the best time to get so aroused as I wasn't even sure yet if it had been intentional but I couldn't help my reaction. Any fears were wiped away when Rosalie started purring slightly and pressed herself back against me, her hand still firmly cupping my dick, gently fondling it from time to time.

"You don't have to be awkward about it Cori, that part of you doesn't bother me in the slightest."

Her eyes began to darken further and I felt my breath hitch when her hand quickly disappeared inside my pants and cupped my straining penis directly. Her cool hand was soothing and so smooth, different from any sensation I ever felt and I already knew I would never miss another's touch or my own again with my mate around. The fact that my best kept secret that took me years to lay out to Bella was so well accepted made me feel absolutely ecstatic. The fear that my mate might reject me over my anatomy had always been one of my greatest fears but obviously, they had all been for nothing when Rosalie kissed me soundly on my lips, her tongue slipping into my mouth and her hand gently stroking and squeezing my twitching member in the tight confines of my jeans.

I was panting slightly, my hands firmly wrapped around her ass as she slowly steered us towards her bed, when a persistent knock on the door interrupted us. Rose spun around with a loud snarl as the door opened seconds later without her consent and of course it was Edward who had been naïve enough to believe himself above the primal instincts of our species. I had to suppress a dark chuckle when he was tackled straight out of the room the second Rosalie reached him and smashed into the opposite wall. The mood between us had sufficiently been ruined and I couldn't yet decide if I was glad or disappointed about it. I usually required more time to adjust to emotional and physical changes and suddenly gaining a very sexy mate was one heck of a change I would need to get used to as fast as possible.

As Rose ripped Edward a new one in front of our room I thought to myself that I couldn't wait to meet this Alec who was Edward's true mate. Everything in that regard promised to get very interesting besides his involvement with Bella and Alice.


End file.
